


Day 3: Secret

by GemmaRose



Series: Voltron NSFW Week [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fraternization, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Omega Verse, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Shiro hates having to keep secrets from his friends, but it's only for a year or two. Only until one or both of them gets passed up for the Kerberos mission. Until then, well, at least he gets to share a room with his boyfriend.





	Day 3: Secret

“Soooo.” Siegel drawled, lips curling up in a cat-like smirk. “Ready to talk about that alpha of yours yet?”

Shiro shrugged, looking down at his lunch and poking the mac’n’cheese. “Remind me what I’ve told you so far?”

“Like, nothing?” De La Cruz scoffed. “I know more about your friends back home than about your freaking fiancé.”

“You’ve told us that it’s a guy, his name is Em, and I think last week you called him a total nerd.” Matt rattled off with ease, methodically emptying a packet of ketchup in a zig-zag over his fries. “So as far as we can tell, he's perfect for you.” he looked up with a grin, and Shiro looked away blushing.

“Yeah, he is.” he muttered.

“Wow, you’ve got it _bad_.” Siegel laughed. “C’mon, tell us more about him.”

Shiro shoved a spoonful of mac’n’cheese in his mouth rather than reply, and De La Cruz punched him on the shoulder. “Three things.” he cajoled. “Just tell us three things about him and we’ll leave you alone.”

“For today.” Matt added, and Shiro gave him his best look of abject betrayal as De La Cruz and Spiegel laughed.

“For the week.” Spiegel suggested between giggles. “C’mon, Shiro, it’s not like we’re asking for his name and address or anything.”

“Fine.” Shiro caved. “He’s, really sweet, even if he’s kinda a doofus about it at times.”

“Sap.” Matt snorted, kicking him under the table. Shiro felt his face flush, and kept his eyes fixed on his lunch.

“Lay off him.” Siegel huffed, taking a swipe at Matt’s head. “He’s being cute.”

“So, important question about your fiancé.” De La Cruz said with utmost seriousness. “What’s his opinion on dinosaurs?”

“Cool, but not as cool as aliens.” Shiro couldn’t help but smile. “He’ll go on for hours about extraterrestrial life if you let him.”

“Well, he’ll get on great with Matt.” Siegel laughed. “Stick ‘em in a room together and you’ll have a perpetual conversation machine.”

Matt snorted, and Shiro hid a smile in another bite of mac’n’cheese. “I’ve got a question too.” Matt said after a few seconds of companionable silence. “Last thing you have to say about him all week.”

Shiro eyed him suspiciously, and Matt gave him one of those smiles that had his heart flip-flopping in his chest. “Sure.” he said after a few seconds, lifting another sporkful of mac’n’cheese to his mouth.

“How does your alpha feel about you rooming with an alpha this year?”

Shiro choked, and De La Cruz thumped him on the back a few times while Spiegel snickered. “You know how he feels about that.” he wheezed once he’d managed to swallow the mouthful of noodles.

“But they don’t.” Matt smirked, gesturing to their friends.

“I hate you.” Shiro grumbled, taking another bite of his lunch.

“No you do~n’t.” Matt sing-songed, and Shiro sighed. He really, really didn’t. Part of him doubted that he ever could.

“C’mon, man, you can’t just answer like that.” De La Cruz complained. “Now I’m curious!”

“Babe, hey.” Spiegel said softly. “Ease up on him. If he doesn’t wanna talk about it, we won’t push it.”

“He’s fine with it.” Shiro said tersely. “He trusts me, and I trust him, and everyone here is on suppressants anyways so it’s not like it matters.”

“Fair.” De La Cruz nodded. “I’m so not looking forward to my shot next month.”

“Next month?” Spiegel asked with a frown. “I thought you were scheduled on the thirtieth.”

“Got pushed back to the second.” he huffed. “First is gonna be a shitty day.”

“At least it’s a Sunday.” Matt pointed out. “So you don’t have to be going to class.”

“Remind me again in a few weeks and I’ll see about getting some movies for us to watch.” Spiegel said with a smile.

\---

“I hate this.” Matt muttered later that night, curled up in Shiro’s bed with him. “I hate having to watch Nikki and Moz be all cutesy when I can’t even hold your hand in the halls.”

“I don’t like it either.” Shiro said bitterly, rubbing a hand up and down Matt’s back. “But if anyone knows we’re together, there’s no way either of us is going to get through the Kerberos screenings.”

Matt grumbled something unintelligible which didn’t even sound like English, and Shiro sighed. “Well, look at the upsides.” he said, pulling away from Matt enough that he could see his boyfriend’s face. “You get to tease me any time Siegel and De La Cruz get nosey at lunch.”

“Mm, I do like seeing you get all blushy.” Matt grinned, some of the tension leaving his body.

“And you’re better at getting me flustered than is good for my heart.” Shiro teased, leaning in to press his nose to Matt’s. “So, what _does_ my alpha think of me rooming with you?”

“Hmmm...” Matt smiled, small and sly, and Shiro let him roll them both so he was kneeling between Shiro’s legs. “I think, he likes it.” Matt leaned down to nip at Shiro’s collarbone, exposed by his half-buttoned sleep shirt. “He likes it very, _very_ much.” his voice dipped, and Shiro felt a pleasant tingle run down his spine.

“Does he, now?” he smiled, settling his hands on Matt’s hips. “Maybe he-” he stopped, and shook his head. “Okay, no, that’s just starting to sound ridiculous.”

“Kinda, yeah.” Matt chuckled, and leaned down to kiss him. “Want me to grab a condom?”

“Yeah.” Shiro breathed, and Matt gave him another quick kiss before getting off of the bed. Shiro sat up, yanking his sleep shirt off over his head, and his pajama pants and underwear were halfway off when Matt fell onto the mattress next to him and distracted him with a kiss.

“Scoot over and let me take care of that for you.” he murmured when he pulled away, and Shiro blushed. Matt was pretty far from the stereotypical alpha build, but that had no bearing on his voice. Suppressants or not, that tone _did things_ to Shiro. Things he very, very much enjoyed.

He scooted over so he was more or less centered on the bed, and let Matt peel his clothes the rest of the way off so they were both naked. The insides of his thighs were already damp with slick when Matt’s fingers glided up them, and Shiro moaned softly as his boyfriend slid two fingers into his slit.

“I love how wet you get.” he murmured, voice still low and rough in just the right way to send pleasant shivers down Shiro’s spine. “And it’s just for me, isn’t it?” he spread his fingers.

“Yes.” Shiro gasped, arching up into Matt’s touch.

“The most beautiful omega in the whole solar system, and you’re all mine.” Matt grinned, leaning down to kiss Shiro as he added a third finger. Shiro moaned into his boyfriend’s mouth, more slick squelching out around Matt’s fingers as he was spread open.

“Yours.” he breathed when they parted. “Make me yours, Matt.”

“I already did, you goof.” Matt laughed, and kissed him again. “But if you want me to bite you again, just say where.”

“Anywhere.” Shiro moaned. “Please, Matt.”

“How can I say no to a face like that?” Matt smiled and kissed him again, catching Shiro’s lower lip between his teeth. Shiro moaned, and Matt kissed him even more fiercely. “Hush, Taka.” he breathed when they pulled apart. “Wouldn’t want to wake the neighbours.”

Shiro whined, and Matt gave him another quick, chaste kiss on the lips. “I’m gonna mark up your chest all over.” he murmured against Shiro’s neck. “Every single inch your undershirt covers, I’m gonna leave a sign that you’re _mine_. Then, when you’re so wound up you’re begging me to let you come, I’ll eat you out until you-”

He stopped, and Shiro pouted at him. “Keep going.” he urged. “That was really hot.”

“Yeah, but I can’t do that.” Matt sighed. “Everyone this side of the Garrison would hear you.”

Shiro groaned, and dropped his head back against the pillow. “I can’t wait until you graduate and we can get somewhere off-campus.” he grumbled.

“If neither of us makes it onto the Kerberos mission, I swear to god we’re getting married the day after I graduate.” Matt promised, his dry hand finding Shiro’s and lacing their fingers together. “And I’ll take you somewhere nice for our honeymoon, and we’ll barely see the place because we’ll be too busy in bed.”

“I can get behind that.” Shiro grinned, shifting on the bed and hooking one of his legs around Matt’s. “But for tonight, how about you just fuck me into this mattress and kiss me quiet?”

“I can do that.” Matt grinned, and kissed him again. Shiro spread his legs a little more as Matt removed his hand, and moaned into his boyfriend’s lips as Matt’s cock pressed against his entrance. He moved the hand which wasn’t being held up to tangle in Matt’s hair, breath coming in harsh, quick little pants as his boyfriend set a slow pace. Each pull out left only the head of his cock just barely inside Shiro, and then each thrust back in went a little deeper than the one before. By the time Matt stilled fully inside him, Shiro was nearly whining with each stroke.

“You good?” Matt murmured, pushing himself up on his elbows and looking down at Shiro with so much unfettered adoration Shiro felt he might combust.

“Yeah.” he gasped, his voice hoarse.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Matt breathed, voice low and distinctly _alpha_ in a way that left Shiro reeling. Matt’s lips brushing his ear didn’t help, either, and he moaned weakly. “Don’t worry.” Matt whispered, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “I’ll take care of you.”

Shiro moaned again as Matt rolled his hips, mouth trailing gentle kisses over to Shiro’s lips as he built into a near-frantic pace. And then his boyfriend’s free hand moved to wrap around his cock, and Shiro was _gone_. He cried out wordlessly into Matt’s mouth, come splattering across his stomach and gushing from between his thighs as the burning tension which had been building in him released all at once. Matt let him break away after the initial scream to throw his head back and gasp for air, and Shiro moaned at the tickle of thick, untamable hair brushing against his sweaty chest.

“Mine.” Matt growled, his voice almost pure alpha, and Shiro came again as his boyfriend’s teeth dug into the skin over his heart. Matt’s rhythm fell to pieces quickly, deep moans resonating in Shiro’s chest as he came, and when he pulled away Shiro couldn’t help but make a soft sound of disappointment. Logically, he knew that they had to sleep to be ready for morning drills, but logic was a distant thing right now.

Matt chuckled, and pressed a chaste kiss to Shiro’s lips before pulling out. Shiro let his eyes slide shut, and reached out to catch Matt’s wrist when his boyfriend made to stand and presumably throw out the used condom. “We kinda just made a mess of my bed, so...” he hesitated, and opened his eyes a sliver to see Matt looking at him with more love than he’d thought possible to convey in a single expression. “Can I sleep in your bed tonight?” he asked softly.

“You just want to cuddle.” Matt accused him with a soft laugh that turned his insides to mush.

“Is that so wrong?” Shiro pouted, and Matt shook his head.

“You’re insatiable.” he declared, and turned his hand to grip Shiro’s wrist in return and pull him roughly upright. “Of course we can cuddle, Taka.” he stood, and Shiro let him go over to the trash can. Only once he’d sat down on his own bed did Shiro get up, acutely aware of the slick and come dripping down his legs. Shit, he couldn’t get this all over Matt’s sheets, that’d raise questions he really didn’t want to deal with. He grabbed his pajama pants and quickly wiped off, then crossed the room and fell onto Matt’s bed, curling up against his boyfriend’s side.

“You’re warm.” he mumbled as Matt pulled a blanket up over both of them.

“Says the human space heater.” Matt teased, turning to face Shiro and sliding an arm around his waist. The other hand tangled with Shiro’s, and Shiro wound their legs together as his eyelids began to droop.

“Love you.” he yawned, and Matt pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Love you too, Taka.”


End file.
